To Belong
by songbirdflies
Summary: The Marauders find out Remus' secret. Remus finally knew what it felt like to belong. T for very minor swearing


_Please read and review. And if you favourite it please review. I love to know what you all think. I changed it a bit because I wasn't happy with it, so tell me what you think of the new version._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately. _

"Werewolf"

"What?" Sirius looked over from his bed that he was lounging on.

"Remus is a werewolf!" James answered. Sirius laughed.

"Yeah and I'm a vampire."

"He is. I've been doing some research"

"James in the library? Really?" Sirius asked. Peter gave a high-pitched squeal of laughter.

"Stop laughing you two, Remus visits his mum every full moon. If he was going to see her he'd probably go at the weekend not every full moon. And he never sleeps before a full moon and he always comes back with new scars. And he always gets irritable before the full moon. All which are signs of a werewolf."

"Hmmm I guess..."

"Remus is a werewolf! What do we do? Should we tell Dumbledore?"

"Why would we need to do anything Peter? And Dumbledore probably knows." James answered rather annoyed.

"But he's a werewolf, they're dangerous." Peter answered looking worried.

"He's your best friend Peter!"

"But he's dangerous!"

"Peter when has Remus ever put you in danger? He always gets you out of it. Always helps you with homework. If it wasn't for Remus you would have failed all of the tests last year. Remus is always the one that stops us from doing something too stupid. And Remus is one of Lily's friends."

"Knew you'd mention Lily, Jamesie" Sirius joked.

"Guys this isn't funny, Remus is coming back from the hospital wing any minute and we need to decide whether to tell him we know." James said.

"I think yes." Sirius answered.

"Peter?"

"I don't know, what if he gets violent."

"God's sake Peter. He's one of your best friends"

"Yes?" Peter reluctantly agreed.

"Good that's what I thought." At that moment the door opened and Remus walked in, looking rather tired from the previous night.

"How was last night?"

"Er... Fine thanks. My mum's fine"

"okay cut the crap Remus. We know you're a werewolf." At Sirius' words Remus went pale and froze. Then he gave a shaky laugh.

"Me a werewolf, of course not." He said, his voice slightly higher than usual "You think I'm one of them monsters"

"They're not monsters! They're humans most of the time" James said loudly.

"No, they're dangerous, disgusting monsters!" Remus spat.

"Remus we know you're a werewolf" James said. Remus shook his head silently, blinking back tears.

"I'm not, I'm not." He said backing into a corner like a caged animal.

"There's nothing wrong with being a werewolf Remus. We don't care do we Peter?" James said, glaring at Peter.

"Of course not" He said hastily. Remus slid down the wall and curled into a ball, sobbing.

"Why should we? What have you ever done to us?"

"People hate werewolves, hate me. People leave me alone, say and do mean things."

"Who hates you? And how can they? You're the nicest guy I know" Sirius asked. James knelt down next to Remus, wrapping him in his arms.

"Everyone, once they find out. You don't know what it's like." He said between sobs.

"We don't hate you." James said.

"Well you should!" Remus interrupted.

"Okay Remus, what James is trying to say is we don't care if you're a werewolf, don't interrupt! Stop being so horrible to yourself. Remus, you're kind and caring and clever and sensible and you're fairly good-looking but nowhere near as good looking as me and-"

"And you just a little furry problem!" James said looking pleased with himself for coming up with that. They all looked at him. Peter and Sirius started laughing and even Remus gave a weak smile.

"You being a werewolf doesn't change anything. We all have to solemnly swear that we won't let this change anything and that we won't tell anyone ever!" James continued. They repeated the words Peter knew that for him they were false, that for him it changed everything. As he lay in bed he worried about sleeping in a room with a werewolf. Whereas Remus lay in bed happy, he didn't have to worry about losing their friendship anymore, he didn't have to worry about losing his friendships like every other friend he'd had. He felt safe for the first time, he felt like he belonged. He'd finally found what it felt like to belong.

_What do you think? Review? Please?_


End file.
